


Science Camp

by sartiebodyshots



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three sentence fic based off an au list on tumblr. </p><p>"parents signed them up for the same shitty art/science program au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he rolls into class on the first day, his suspicions about the tacky looking science camp his parents signed him up for proved correct- there were childish decorations of stars plastered everywhere, without a single scientific rendering anywhere in sight.  He listens to the instructor drone on, flicking through the thoughts of the people around him and becoming increasingly bored with them as well until he hears the thoughts of the boy furiously scribbling notes two rows behind him: _I don’t think this man has any idea what he’s talking about; I’m pretty sure I could teach this material better than him._   A little deeper probing into his- Hank, if he remembers the roll call correctly- mind shows that he’s right, and after a quick peek back to look at him, Charles is completely certain he’d find the lesson much more interesting if that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t think anyone actually wants to listen to me talk about this; it’s all theory and everyone I try to talk to about it thinks it’s boring,” Hank says, fingers anxiously drumming on the table while someone who was practically a stranger pours over his innermost (scientific) thoughts. “I want to hear you talk about it; you’re wonderfully brilliant, Hank, and your theories are as well,” Charles says resolutely.  For a second, Hank think Charles is another person playing a prank on him by pretending to be his friend because people his age don’t think he’s brilliant- they think he’s boring- but Charles’ face is so earnestly excited and the way that he slides his hand into Hank’s and squeezes just right gives Hank just enough hope that this is genuine to smile widely right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a three sentence fic before, and man, are they harder than I thought they'd be! Run on sentences are the only way I can make them work, apparently.
> 
> Also, you can find the au list at:  
> http://sartiebodyshots.tumblr.com/post/92107947874/aerynlallaboso-reached-for-the-last-snack-item


End file.
